


Prompts and Drabbles from JB Week 2019

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Prompts and drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: well I only wrote one one-shot this week





	Prompts and Drabbles from JB Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, happy JB week! This is where all my prompts and drabbles will live for JB week. I will try to get to all the drabble prompts from the week's activities, and maybe work through the ones in my Ask box that I've been slacking on. :) Enjoy!

“Six years! I have gone on this camping trip the same dates for six years and have never had such a problem with the weather!” Brienne did another check around the roof of the tent to make sure there were no leaks.

“It’s because you invited me along this time, and I must be cursed,” Jaime said with a smile. He was entirely too cheery for this freak weather storm in the middle of the forest.

Brienne could only scowl at him. “One could argue that you were not invited along. One could argue that you just showed up in my driveway with a sleeping bag and a bottle of wine.”

Jaime chuckled. “Well, I knew that if I asked ahead of time you would have said no.”

“Gee, I wonder why I wouldn’t want my most talkative friend to come along on my outdoors weekend that I take for solitude every year.” Brienne dug in her bag and pulled out a dry sweatshirt and shoved it over her head. She pulled out another and tossed it to Jaime. Idiot man hadn’t packed much at all.

“Thanks, wench, I love sharing your clothes.” He ignored her eyes rolling and pulled out two plastic cups from his backpack. “See, I’m not totally unprepared.”

He popped open the wine and handed a cup to Brienne. “Well, at least the wine will warm us up a bit,” she said, chugging the drink quickly. Why was did she suddenly feel so awkward being stuck in a tent with Jaime.

“Easy there, Brienne. We need to make the wine last all weekend.” Jaime poured her another cup anyway.

“Well, I hope this weather clears up and we can do some hiking at least tomorrow.” Brienne prayed fervently to all seven gods that it would happen. She didn’t want to be stuck in here with him for multiple days. Either his annoying chatter or his handsome face would do her in, and it was a race to see which one.

“Ugh, hiking. Why don’t you go on vacation to relax, wench?”

Brienne gave him an annoyed look. “This is what I do to relax. If you are so opposed to the idea – why did you come along?”

Jaime shrugged. “Maybe I wanted to get closer to nature.”

“Jaime…”

He shrugged again. “Maybe I wanted to see if you fit into a normal-sized tent or if your long legs stuck out.”

“Jaime…”

He looked a little more nervous. “Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

That was almost it, but Brienne could tell he was still holding something back. “Jaime…”

“Fine, dammit. This is why…”

Jaime lunged forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Brienne’s mind could not function. Jaime was kissing her. She was sitting in the middle of a rainstorm in a tiny tent with Jaime Lannister who was now trying to put his tongue in her mouth. She was kissing Jaime Lannister back.

When he finally pulled away, Jaime had a nervous smile on his face. She didn’t say anything, all she could do was stare at him in shock.

He cleared his throat and backed away. Brienne had never seen Jaime so full of anxiety. “I’m now realizing that trying something like that while we are stuck in a tent was probably not a great idea. I can go sit in the car if you are too uncomforta…”

Brienne stopped his words by pulling him back by the collar and into another kiss. “You know, Jaime, since you didn’t pack a lot of warm clothes, we should probably zip our sleeping bags together. For warmth of course.”

The grin spreading on his face was almost enough to heat the entire tent. “That sounds like a great idea, wench.” 

The weather never did clear up that weekend, but the couple found plenty of ways to keep warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I take prompts in my julieoftarth ask box on tumblr. I can't promise I will get to them all this week, but I will eventually!


End file.
